The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Toys having lights and/or sound are extremely popular with children of all ages and abilities. In recent years, there has been a trend toward manufacturing small toys that children can take with them when traveling. Unfortunately, the small size of these toys often results in the child losing the toy, and the parent having to purchase a replacement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy for amusing a user that can be worn by the user when not in use.